


Beautiful, Good, and Loving

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Fluff, Loving talk, M/M, Making Love, Sweet Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, being in love, goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is beautiful, and Derek wants him to realize that. Derek is good, and Stiles wants him to realize that. And they love each other. This story is pure fluff. Sweet fluff. Tooth rotting fluff. For those who like that.





	Beautiful, Good, and Loving

Part One.  
Beautiful.

Stiles and Derek had been a couple for a few weeks. They were in love and very happy. They had just made love and were holding each other close.  
"You are so handsome", Stiles said.  
"And you are so beautiful", Derek replied.  
Stiles looked at Derek in amazement.  
"Beautiful?", he said. "Me? Beautiful?"  
"Yes, you", Derek replied. "You are very beautiful".  
Stiles shook his head.  
"I've never thought of myself as beautiful", he said. "Quite the opposite, in fact".  
Derek kissed Stiles.  
"Then let me enlighten you", he said. "You are beautiful, sweetheart".  
Derek smiled tenderly.  
"Let me start with your physical beauty", he continued. "Your eyes are gorgeous. Large, and a glorious amber gold color. They are framed by your long eyelashes and your curving dark eyebrows. Your nose is small, upturned, and cute. Your mouth is a beautiful cupid's bow, pink and full. Your ears are cute. Really cute. I love to kiss them. And I could write sonnets about your neck. So long and slender. Your hair is thick and dark. I love to run my fingers through it. And I love your pale skin. It's almost translucent. And so smooth. Then there are your moles. I know that you don't like them. But I love them. I think that they are beautiful. I love to kiss and lick them, starting on your cheek, down your neck, your chest and stomach, your arms, your back, your bottom, and your legs.  
And your body is beautiful as well. It's so long and slender. Your arms and legs are long and strong. Your feet are long and high arched. Your hands are large, and your fingers are incredible long and slender. You can reach places inside me with your fingers that drive me into ecstasy. Your little red nipples that I love to kiss and suck. Then there is your cock, so long and thick. It fills me just right, so hard and so full. And your big balls, so sweet to lick and kiss, and so full of hot, thick, sweet come.  
By this time Stiles was blushing bright red and looking at Derek adoringly.  
Derek continued quietly.  
"And now I want to talk about your inner being, your beautiful spirit", he said. " You have a big heart. You warm all those that you care about with your love. You are loving, generous, kind, unselfish, and brave.  
You have a brilliant mind. You are sharp, intelligent, and curious.  
And you have a wonderful spirit. You are cheerful, happy, and comfortable around everyone".  
Derek smiled.  
"You are beautiful, sweetheart", he said. "And I love you".  
Stiles looked at Derek with his eyes shining  
"Thank you, darling", he said. "I love you, too".  
They hugged and kissed each other sweetly.

Part Two.  
Good.

Stiles snuggled close to Derek.  
"Thank you, Derek", he said. "You're so good".  
Derek shook his head.  
"Not that good", he replied.  
Stiles kissed Derek and looked into his eyes.  
"You are good", he said. "Let me tell you how good you are, darling".  
Stiles smiled and laced his fingers with Derek's.  
"You are a strong alpha", he continued. "You have a big heart. You love your pack and try your best to protect them. You are tough and brave. And you never think of yourself in battle. You only think of the pack".  
Stiles stroked Derek's hair.  
"And you love dogs and cats. You're always bringing strays home, feeding them and caring for them, and then finding good homes for them".  
"I just can't stand to hear the poor little things barking and meowing with no home to go to", Derek replied.  
Stiles kissed Derek.  
"You are the best", he said.  
"And you're good with children", Stiles continued. "I know when the time comes, and like we planned we adopt children, you will be a great dad".  
Now Derek was blushing and looking at Stiles adoringly.  
"And you will be a great dad too, Stiles", Derek replied. "You love children as well".  
Stiles blushed and hugged Derek.  
"And you are so good to me, darling", Stiles continued. "You cherish me and protect me.  
You think of me first in everything. And you love me with all of your heart".  
Stiles smiled.  
"You are good, darling", he said. "And I love you".  
Derek looked at Stiles with tenderness in his eyes.  
"Thank you, sweetheart", he said. "I love you too".  
They hugged each other and kissed tenderly.

Part Three.  
Loving.

Then they made love again, sweetly and passionately.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles said. "And thank you for loving me".  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek replied. "And thank you for loving me".  
Then they kissed and fell asleep holding each other close, sleeping peacefully in the knowledge that they loved each other and would be there for each other for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story.  
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
